Arrangements like this are today known particularly in connection with methods of cabling optical fibres, in which the setting times in connection with a change of product are to be rendered as short as possible. The previously known solutions are based on arrangements in which the fibres are arranged to pass through a drawing apparatus, and a cutting apparatus cutting the fibre at a desired moment is connected to the drawing apparatus, more particularly after the drawing apparatus in the travel direction of fibre.
A drawback of the previously known solutions is that, for example, after the cutting the free head of the fibre runs, as it were, from the drawing means, for example to a waste receptacle, whereby fibre is wasted until the fibre line has been stopped. The amount of wasted fibre can be quite large, for line speeds can be hundreds of meters a minute. Further, the solutions are sometimes complicated, for particularly at high speeds it can be difficult to control the free head of the fibre and guide it to the waste receptacle.